rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Malcolm Firthane
Malcolm Firthane, first chieftain of Clan MacFirthane. Malcolm was born in Glen Inverlilly in the year 145 of the Fifth Age. Malcolm has led the Clan through one of the more trying times in its history. He was forced to relocate away from their ancestral homeland in Southern Troll Country due to the invasion there by the Chosen Battalion whom he had opposed outright. However, Clan MacFirthane was the last clan still in Troll Country. The majority of the Highlanders and their Clan Chiefs had moved to Northern Asgarnia, after the cold winter of year 16 of the Sixth Age and the rest left when the Chosen Battalion came moving to The White Wolf and Ice Mountain Ranges. Malcolm fought for Asgarnia against the Kinshra and has since been rewarded with land and lordship in The Ice Mountain Range. Young Life Malcolm was born in the year 145 of The Fifth Age to Aslief Dragonsbane. He grew up in Glen Chassan during a relatively peaceful time for his clan. Throughout his entire young life, his mother hid her true name. From a young age he had shown a keen interest in living a life of adventure. Putting aside his schooling, he preferedd to think of the world as his classroom. But he was intent on wreaking havoc wherever he went. Malcolm began this at first by causing trouble with the other young boys in the clan or by getting in fights with them. But that did not stop him from achieving much greater things, often he and his friend Angus would wander off into the woods near Glen Inverlilly, alone and in search of faerie queens or monsters. He learned much during his years in Glen Inverlilly from his tutors and his friends, but all this came to an abrupt end when, at the age of 9, his mother passed on. Malcolm was left alone and the laird of the clan soon forfeited his lands, leaving Malcolm no choice other than to take to the road or become an indentured servant to the laird. Malcolm left Glen Inverlilly in the year 154 and did not return for 11 years. Around The World Malcolm travelled around the world, getting work where he could, and eating when he could. His travels would take him from the deserts around Al Kharid to the Jungles of Karamja. The young boy first wandered south from the Glen, and into the Vale of Burthorpe. He managed to find work there as a stonemason's apprentice. Malcolm spent the next year and a half working, he was well-fed, and cared for by the old stonemason and his wife. But one day, a troupe of troubadorss came to town. They performed for a week and Malcolm could not help himself, he wanted to join them but the old Mason and his wife warned against it saying "there is only danger on the open road". But the young boy could not see it this way. He snuck out in the early morning, when the troupe was riding away, he stowed in a wagon and hid there. By the time anyone realized that there was a boy hiding in the wagon it was too late, they were on a tight schedule and could not turn back. Malcolm was then told by the Gypsy elder that he had to earn his keep. So, he quickly learnt to play the lute and joined in the performances, getting better over time. The boy also hunted when on the road for the group. Malcolm went on this way for years until he was eleven, he figured he was old enough to go off on his own. So in the middle of the night, he stole away, taking a bag of gold, a dagger, and a horse. After several days of riding and staying at inns, he found that he was already low on gold. He did not want to have to apprentice himself again, but he did not know what else he would do. He eventually found himself penniless, and begging on the streets of the great city of Al Kharid. He was cold, hungry, and had only a dagger and the clothes on his back. He resorted to eating dirt at times, just to satiate his hunger. At the peak of his misery, he saw an event take place that made him rethink his situation. He watched as a man murdered another man, cut his coinpursee and ran. Malcolm had never managed to see such an act, always to busy in his own life to notice or care. But he realised, he could make money, if he wanted. He would not kill like he had just seen done, but he would steal. So it was in this fashion that he managed to scrape by, never getting caught, never getting overly lucking, and all the while getting rich. Within four years he paid his way home to Glen Inverlilly, but he found it in a very sad state. Malcolm The Outlaw Upon returning to his home in Glen Inverlilly, Malcolm saw that the previous Laird had been brutally murdered by goblins and that an opportunistic man had taken over the glen, a man by the name of Dougal MacCullen. The MacCullens were known enemies of the MacFirthanes, not because they were liars, or scoundrels, but because they were both. This would have been nothing to Malcolm if it weren't for the fact that this man, Dougal, was constantly robbing his citizens of their possestions and rights. But for the time being, that could be overlooked. For Malcolm was reunited with his childhood friend Angus MacFirthane. They spent many hours reminiscing over hunts and meals. But this could not last. A point came where niether of them could afford to pay their rent to the laird and, in a show of cruelty, Angus was publicly executed. This started a brutal cycle where Malcolm was forced to flee among the hills and fight in a guerrilla fashion for his home. Malcolm spent the next four years in open rebellion against his leige lord. A fued that eventually ended with Dougal fleeing to the hills after an open fight between them and the MacFirthanes. Malcolm The Chieftain After Malcolm had chased away the MacCullen rabble he declared himself, Laird of the Glen, he was made the rightful chieftain of the Clan MacFirthane. Malcolm was fair in rule and upheld Armadyl's law however, he would retain this position for less that a year before the Chosen Battalion entered the mountains and declared them as Bandosian lands. Confronting Evil Before the fighting began in earnest, Malcolm prepared his warriors for the struggle ahead. But one moment defined his character for years afterward. While walking along a lonely mountain road Malcolm was confronted by a man cloaked in red. He asked Malcolm if he could be of assistance to the clan in it's time of need, but he asked one thing; "That you and yours will turn your backs on the Lord Armadyl, and pledge allegiance to Zamorak." To which Malcolm responded; "I'd sooner die." They fought and Malcolm was victorious when the man fled, but this did not save his clan from the doom ahead. In the early days of the fighting it seemed the clan could win, against the Chosen Battalion, but in the end they lost out. The events that followed would lead to the exile of the Clan and his own flight to Camelot. Malcolm would spend several weeks in Camelot, vying for his Clan's rights within the court for having protected Camelot's borders. However, politics prevented any fair hand to be dealt to the Clan and several weeks after arriving there, the Clan was destitute. Once again on the road Malcolm lead the clan into his homeland, in Asgarnia. In Service To Asgarnia When the crown of Asgarnia called for war against the Kinshra, Malcolm siezed the opportunity for his clan to win notoriety. He led the fifty some odd retainers and their families East, into Asgarnia. The Clan fought at the Battle of Rimmington where the Asgarnian Crown claimed it's first victory. Though the engagement was small it was a shocking start to a war in which the Black Knights had falsely assumed they we're prepared to win. After several more minor engagements, the short-lived war fell into a period of stalemate and the White Knights were unable to claim victory, though tensions remain would remain high for another month. Malcolm's Account of the Battle of Rimmington, "...an then thaur was th' matter ay th' battle. Afor we haird th' Zamorakan laddies, We hud bin at th' port, sellin' th' lest ay uir ben goods. T'was when we heard th' clamur. We cam' an' Rushed an' in a coorie, tae black knichties hud bloon up half th' toon... Ah rubbed mah een but they did nae deceife me, thocht Ah wish they hud. th' toon was indeed bloon awa'. some sycophant was laughin' himself silly, some wizard cheil. Ah ordered th' clansmen tae line up fur a charge, an' we gart fur th' center ay th' toon, reit as th' white knights themselves arrived. Ah GUTTED th' evil mage fa he was laughin' ower th' cruelty he hud wrooght. 'at isnae hoo a true cheil shoods act ur carry himself... uir charge hud easily broken their line, which they hud struggled tae f'rm ance they hud seen us runnin'. Ah min' stabbin' anither cheil, Ah dornt hink he was a knecht... lae ay th' battle was indeed a blur. Th' lest hin' Ah min' was standin' against some karamjan evil-doer. we we're fairly weel matched. but when th' void knights gart their charge, he an' onie fa ur livin' the-day ran. Ah believe, an' by 'at time, th' battle hud drawn tae a close. th' day was oors an' oors aloyn..." Lordship in Asgarnia Recently, Malcolm has been awarded for his service to the crown of Asgarnia with a swath of land on the western side of The Ice Mountain Range, which is known as Glen Chassan. This is land that Clan MacFirthane had occupied when Malcolm was but a boy. Glen Chassan exists north and south from the Grimm's Fairy Tower to the Wilderness wall and east to west from Goblin Village to the peak of Ice Mountain itself. After Malcolm returned from the war with the Kinshra, he began the reparations of a small ruined keep within the glen, around which a village was fast growing. Malcolm named the keep Castle Dunchaídh, the tallest of three main towers now standing at 80ft. Though the keep is relatively quant and small it remains easily defensible as it stands so far within the mountains. Castle Dunchaídh would not be a primary concern for anyone trying to take Asgarnia so much as anyone trying to take the Western Asgarnian Highlands. But it is still far more likely that Taverly or moreover, Burthorpe would be primary concerns. Malcolm now, having received the title of lord, awaits the decision as to whether or not he would obtain a seat on the council. Skirmishes With Werewolves After returning from the War with the Kinshra rumors began to arise about werewolves who had crossed the Salve in Morytania and come through Misthalin, abducting bairns, lasses, and livestock. Malcolm rallied his warriors and the men went out in search of the wolf men. They met first near a group of ancient standing stones where a group of them were ambushed in the fog by Malcolm and his men. They met the foe in battle, despite the size and ferocity of the beasts, the mountain men matched them blow for blow but were outnumbered and were forced to retreat with casualties inflicted on both sides. It was not long after this that the wolves ambushed at the foot of the glen, Malcolm and several clansmen as they lead their sheep back to Castle Dunchaídh after sunset. The shepherds turned the tides on the wolves in spite of being armed with only herding crooks. Malcolm wrestled with the wolves' alpha for an hour and managed to snap the jaws of the wolves' leader with his bare hands. Upon seeing this the wolves fled the mountains and Asgarnia. The clansmen would later send out a hunting party to engage and destroy the rest of the coven, however they had no success. Ghosts in the Kirkyard On a visit to the public house in the lowland village of Killiecairn, just north of Falador, Malcolm Met Eoghann who, intrigued by the prospect of clanship pledged he would swear the oath of loyalty. With his new friend, Malcolm stumbled drunken into an Old kirkyard nearby. Unbeknownst to him, that particular kirkyard was haunted by a malevolent spirit, a Bean Nighe or Banshee in the common tongue. Upon her appearance he ran out of the kirkyard and clear out of town, it was only after he crossed a running stream into a great moor that the Banshee disapated into a cloud of white mist and sank back into the spirit realm. After their narrow escape Malcolm and Red Eoghann travelled back to Glen Chassan where Eoghann was knighted, Sir Eoghann The Red.Category:Armadylean Category:Asgarnia Category:Noble Category:Warlord Category:Knight Category:Humans Category:Characters